


Can I Call You Mom?

by alstat



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kabby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alstat/pseuds/alstat
Summary: This a short one shot of Abby and Marcus, where Marcus learns important news.





	Can I Call You Mom?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short one shot, but hopefully y'all still enjoy!

         Abby has been laying in bed with her hands slowly moving up and down his chest. Her hands are slow enough to not wake him. She is able to feel his breathing and is happy that Marcus is finally getting the rest that he deserves. She moves one hand down to her belly as she relishes in the fact that everyone in her family is safe and will be together soon. As she is thinking about what Clarke is doing on Earth, and how she is alone right now. Abby begins to get upset thinking about how the other delinquents went into space and have each other while Clarke is completely alone. The only thing keeping her from completely breaking down is the fact that Clarke was able to radio them right after Praimfaya ensuring she was safe. She can feel tears slowly falling down her cheeks, but she continues to rub Marcus’ chest and her belly. A few minutes after Abby calms down, she feels Marcus move below him. She stops moving her hands and hopes that he is able to fall right back asleep. Marcus continues to make small movements in his sleep, which Abby knows he does sometimes. Marcus’ body quickly transitions from slow movements, to full body shaking. His body begins to tense and he keeps repeating the word “Mom”. Abby knows that these are nightmare symptoms since she finds herself having them sometimes. She has never seen Marcus have them, but she knows it has to be a vivid nightmare because of his desperate pleading for his mother. Abby tries calling his name and waking him up, which doesn’t work. The longer she spends trying to wake him up, the harder she shakes his chest in an attempt to get him out of his nightmare.

  
        Eventually Marcus wakes up, but he is clearly affected by this dream. Abby decides to lighten the mood by bringing up important information she found out today with Jackson. She moves her body so she is practically laying on Marcus (who is still repeating “mom”), and tilts her head back so her mouth is near his ear. She moves her mouth even closer and whispers “Yes Marcus, our daughter Vera might call me that.” Marcus turns his head and looks at Abby with an expression that can only be defined as complete confusion. It isn’t until Abby looks down at her hand that is resting on her belly that Marcus understands. He begins sobbing which Abby was not expecting. She jumps up and wraps her hands around him and asks if Vera was an okay name. She explains that she thought he would like that and she just found out today that it was going to be a girl while he was busy with the guard. Marcus laughs in an uncontrollable fashion which confuses Abby even more. Was he upset? Was he happy? Did his nightmare mess with his brain? She is too busy trying to figure out the medical reasonings behind his sudden outburst of laughter, that she almost doesn’t hear him begin to speak. She doesn’t have to listen very long to recognize that this is his “I don’t deserve you” speech that he gives at least 3 times a day. She doesn’t hate the speeches, she just hates how Marcus views himself so negatively, when all she sees is a strong caring man who would do anything to protect the ones he loves. Abby continues listening to his speech, but like always; Abby stops him with a bruising kiss once he starts going snowballing with his self-hatred.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fic and I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
